That was a quite show
by Mai Peace
Summary: Rachel e Quinn estão agora no último ano no McKinley High. Muitas transformações a trouxeram até aqui, as fazendo perceber que talvez nem tudo em sua vida possa ser deixado para trás.
1. Keep Holding On

Todo Glee Club estava reunido na sala de coral, esperando que Sr. Schue chegasse para apresentar a lição daquela semana. Pela primeira vez desde que o Glee Club havia começado, há quase três anos, a sala estava silenciosa e todos estavam quietos e entretidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Mike abraçava uma Tina triste que estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, Brittany e Santana também se abraçavam de forma consoladora, tal como Kurt e Blaine, Finn estava com a mão de Rachel sobre a sua acariciando a mão da mesma com seu polegar.

-Olá, garotos! – disse Sr. Schue entrando na sala, abandonando suas coisas em cima do piano e se virando para todos ameaçando um sorriso, que logo se desfez ao olhar para as faces de todos que estavam naquela sala.

– Pessoal, está sendo difícil para todos nós depois do acidente da Quinn, eu entendo que todos estejam tristes com isso, mas eu sinceramente acredito que se Quinn estivesse aqui ela iria desejar que todos estivessem sorrindo e cantando, batalhando para conquistar os sonhos de cada um de vocês assim como ela fez com o sonho dela de ir para Yale. Acho que ela gostaria de ver cada um de vocês ensaiando para vencer as Nacionais...

-Acho que ela gostaria que tivéssemos o mínimo de consideração para não sairmos por aí cantando e dançando apenas uma semana depois do seu acidente. – interrompeu Mercedes com a voz embargada, e Sam apertou sua mão e olhou para ela de forma significativa.

– Não estou dizendo que devemos passar o resto de nossas vidas chorando pela Quinn, ou que devemos deixar de viver por agora. Só que todos nós temos o direito de não estarmos saltitando por ai enquanto a Quinn está no hospital e mal sabemos se ela vai acordar amanhã, ou se ela nunca mais vai acordar, Sr. Schue. – Mercedes agora tinha os olhos carregados de lágrimas que pareciam estar prestes a rolar a qualquer momento.

Sr. Schue caminhou até uma cadeira e a puxou para se sentar olhando para todos.

-Você tem razão Mercedes, vocês eram o mais próximo de amigos que a Quinn já teve aqui nessa escola e pelo que eu conheço dela, talvez sejam o mais próximo de qualquer grupo de amigos que ela já teve durante toda sua vida. – Sr. Schue agora estava com um tom emocionado e elevado em sua voz, ele se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar passando por cada um dos rostos emocionados e chorosos daquela sala.

– Todos nessa escola estão tristes como vocês e nenhum deles estão tendo um tempo para respirar, os pais de Quinn não estão tendo um tempo para respirar e eu não estou tendo esse tempo também. Coisas ruins acontecem todos os dias e somos obrigados a continuar com nossas vidas, porque o relógio continua correndo, o tempo nunca para enquanto continuamos vivos. Eu, - ele gaguejou pela emoção e parou diante da lousa branca na sala –Eu, sinto muito por isso garotos!

Sr. Schue pegou uma das canetas vermelhas e rabiscou na lousa branca "Tempo".

-Esse vai ser o tema da nossa semana "Tempo", eu quero que vocês canalizem isso que está dentro de vocês e cantem sobre isso. Cantem sobre coisas que o tempo apagou, sobre coisas que o tempo não deixou que se realizassem ou coisas que vocês nunca fizeram por falta de tempo...

-Ele quer que nós cantemos sobre o sol e a chuva? Sussurrou Brittany para Santana, que esbouçou um sorriso para ela, antes da loira voltar a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada Sr. Schue? - perguntou Finn irritado, ele sabia que o Glee Club estava pensando exatamente o mesmo que ele, por olhar para cada um dos rostos desacreditados naquela sala. – Todos estamos triste porque a Quinn está em coma em uma cama de hospital e você quer que nós peguemos nossa dor e cantemos sobre o "tempo"? Disse desenhando sarcasticamente aspas no ar enquanto falava a palavra "tempo".

Sr. Schue caminhou visivelmente magoado até onde Finn estava diante dos olhares de todos.

-Sim... Tentou prosseguir Sr. Schue, mas foi interrompido pela voz dura de Santana.

- Vocês poderiam parar de agir como crianças que se importam e fazer algo de importante para suas próprias vidas. Eu passei esses últimos anos vivendo entre cada um de vocês, vendo vocês seguirem suas vidas por esses corredores e sabe quantas vezes eu vi qualquer um de vocês pararem para se sentar na mesma mesa que Quinn durante um intervalo? Ou mesmo conversando com ela sobre qualquer coisa fora do Glee Club? Nenhuma! Então não ajam como se vocês fossem diferentes de qualquer um que dividiu um período de aula nessa escola com ela. – ela parou para respirar de forma emocionada com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Eu também estou triste pela Quinn, mas eu tive assistir seis aulas hoje, vendo alunos seguirem com suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu não estou fingindo que eu sou diferente de qualquer um que esteja triste por ela nessa escola porque eu mal posso dizer que era sua amiga, mas vocês também não podem!

-Sim Sr. Schue, - falou Puck – Não aja como se você se importasse também. Porque você também não se importa, ninguém aqui dessa sala se importa e ninguém nessa escola se importa realmente...

-E você se importa Puck? – perguntou sarcástica Rachel que parecia sequer está na sala até esse momento se levantando em seguida para olhar para Puck. – Nós deveríamos estar tristes e nos apoiando, ou visitando ela no hospital, mas ao invés disso estamos aqui brigando entre nós para saber quem foi mais amigo dela ou fez mais por ela enquanto ela estava viva! Então parem! Parem de agir como se ela estivesse morta e nunca mais fosse sair daquele hospital, porque ela vai! – lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Rachel, que saiu da sala deixando todos boquiabertos com a sua intervenção e talvez dramatização diante daquela situação.

-Tão Rachel Berry, - ironizou Santana balançando a cabeça – como se ela fosse diferente...

Sr. Schue esfregou os olhos emocionado encostado no piano da sala agora e interrompeu a morena, que havia se levantado e estava elevando o tom em sua voz de forma emocionada.

-Santana! -Ele balançou a cabeça indicando para que ela afrouxasse, -Vão para suas casas. Pensem em algo sobre o tema. Acho que nenhum de nós está com condições para cantar hoje.

Após toda a discussão sobre Quinn, a maioria dos membros do Glee Club se encontravam agora no hospital, ao redor da sua cama.

-Acho que podemos fazer alguma oração para a Quinn, todos juntos. – propôs Rachel dando uma das mãos para Finn que deu sua outra para Mercedes que estava do seu lado. –Eu sei que sou judia e que nem todos aqui acreditam em Deus, - ela lançou um olhar em Kurt que esboçou um sorriso – ou são da mesma religião que Quinn, mas, acho que hoje devemos deixar tudo isso de lado e nos unir a uma oração como as que ela sempre fazia, porque era nisso que ela acreditava e talvez seja isso que a ajude.

Todos concordaram e deram as mãos em volta da cama do hospital, Santana apertou a mão de Brittany que estava inconsolável como uma criança de 6 anos de idade, com uma Quinn adormecida e presa a tubos na cama daquele hospital, Rachel segurou a mão inanimada que estava ao lado do seu corpo e a segurou forte como se talvez assim ela pudesse sentir que ela estava ali com ela e pudesse apertar sua mão de volta.

Todos continuaram segurando as mãos após o término da oração, quando Rachel começou a cantarolar em voz baixa ainda apertando a mão de Quinn com lágrima em seus olhos.

"_You're not alone, _

_Together we stand, _

_I'll be by you side,_

_You know I'll take your hand…"_

Cantarolando a mesma música que eles haviam cantado para Quinn a quase dois anos atrás, Rachel só notou que todos haviam percebido, quando Finn a acompanhou no segundo verso e ficou atrás dela, colocando suas mãos no seu ombro.

"_When it gets cold,_

_And its feels like the end, _

_There no place to go,_

_You know I won't give in…"_

Todos já estavam de um único lado da cama de Quinn, abraçando uns aos outros emocionados com as mãos em algum lugar do corpo de uma Quinn inanimada que não respondia ao coro da música e todas as vozes juntas, mas o que os mantinham ali com a vontade de cantar para ela mais uma vez, era a ideia de que de alguma forma ela soubesse que eles estavam ali para ela.

"_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we make it through. _

_Just stay strong… _

_Cause you know I'm here for you, _

_I'm here for you…"_


	2. I love the way you lie

Um raio de luz entrou pela janela do quarto, incomodando os olhos de Quinn. Ela estava deitada em algum lugar que não conseguia identificar, ela tentou se mover e olhar em sua volta, mas parecia que seu corpo não estava em seu controle. Seus ouvidos puderam ouvir um barulho irritante, um bip soando próximo de onde ela estava deitada, então ela sentiu sua mão.

-Quinn? – balbuciou Rachel, acreditando ter sentido a mão dela corresponder ao seu toque.

O bip irritante continuava soando e Quinn pensou por um segundo em se mover dali, ao menos para que aquele som parasse. Mas uma sensação de conforto dominava seu ser lentamente. Ela se sentiu pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, feliz e tranquila.

-Eu poderia dormir assim sempre...

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou em sua volta, agora ela via Rachel segurando sua mão com a cabeça deitada na beira de sua cama, ela sorriu para aquela visão e voltou a se deitar, se sentindo totalmente relaxada, ela voltou a escutar o bip irritante enquanto pensava em voltar a dormir, o aparelho próximo a sua cama começou a emitir um único som e parecia cessar lentamente.

Quinn se viu agora em um campo claro com várias flores brancas ao seu redor, Rachel usava um vestido de bolinhas ao seu lado e ela reconheceu a roupa de quando ela e Quinn conversaram no corredor.

-Você fica linda nessa roupa. – balbuciou Rachel, e, Quinn observou que ela também vestia a mesma roupa daquele dia, uma saia preta e smoking branco, ela sorriu para Rachel e segurou sua mão.

-É tudo tão lindo aqui não é? Eu me sinto tão feliz, parece que todo o peso que eu tinha em meus ombros desapareceu. – Ela colocou a mãos sobre seu peito e uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha.

-Eu sei, querida, - Rachel se virou para Quinn, passando seu polegar sobre sua bochecha e limpando a lágrima que havia acabado de correr, - nós podemos ficar aqui para sempre.

Quinn abriu os olhos e observou Rachel sorrir para ela.

-Eu quero me sentir assim pra sempre. Ela apertou forte a mão de Rachel e observou ao longo do campo uma Shelby com vestido branco se aproximar com Beth em seus braços, ela sorriu para Rachel e pegou a pequena loira em seus braços, Shelby segurou a mão de Rachel e Quinn ficou na frente das duas com uma Beth sorridente em seu colo.

-Eu quero ficar aqui pra sempre Rachel. – Ela sentiu uma nova lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. –Eu posso, não posso, Rach? Ficar aqui pra sempre?

A morena se aproximou da loira e encostou sua testa na dela, aspirando o perfume doce da criança que estava em seus braços.

-Eu sinto muito, Quinn. – Ela sentiu uma lágrima que havia caído dos olhos de Rach em seu braço.

–Rach? Eu posso, não posso? Eu quero ficar aqui pra sempre, só nós quatro, eu, você, sua mãe e a minha filha, Rach. Rach?

Quinn fechou os olhos lacrimejantes e quando os abriu, não havia mais ninguém ao seu redor, Beth não estava mais em seu colo e Rachel não estava mais parada ao seu lado.

-Rachel? Rach? – Gritou Quinn, e no segundo seguinte, ela se encontrou mesmo deitada em uma cama, presa a tubos em seus nariz e boca, com agulhas em suas veias e um bip irritante.

-Ela acordou! – Exclamou uma enfermeira se espantando, e colocando as mãos nos ombros de Quinn para que ela se deitasse. Ela apertou o botão próximo à cama e logo outros dois médicos entravam pela sala e tentavam acalmar uma Quinn assustada e perdida, que tentava arrancar todas as coisas que estavam presas nela e se debatia inutilmente, para tentar se levantar ou arrancar aqueles tubos de seu nariz e boca.

-Você acha que essa música vai mesmo ficar boa nas Nacionais? Um dueto nosso, Rachel? – perguntou Blaine, posicionando o microfone em frente ao palco.

-Eu acho que nós devemos ensaiar ela e apresentá-la para todos no Glee Club amanhã. – respondeu a morena de forma eufórica. – Eu tenho certeza que nenhum deles vai poder aguentar quando ouvir o nosso dueto! – completou.

Blaine sabia que aquela era exatamente a Rachel que ele conhecia e isso o fez se aproximar dela e colocar a mão sobre o seu ombro.

-Rachel, você precisa arranjar uma forma de lidar com a culpa que você sente, com essa dor. E, talvez, focar todas as suas vontades em vencer as nacionais agora que estamos todos tão fragilizados, não seja a melhor forma...

Rachel retirou a mão dele do seu ombro e caminhou até um dos microfones.

-Essa é a minha forma de lidar com as coisas, todos nós estamos á três anos tentando vencer as Nacionais, e durante duas vezes nós falhamos. Mas eu não vou falhar novamente, dessa vez, nós vamos vencer. – a morena apertou o microfone entre seus dedos e abaixou a cabeça se concentrando, enquanto Blaine caminhava para o microfone ao seu lado, os dois fecharam os olhos com força quando a música instrumental começou a tocar.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhh, I love the way you lie…"

A música começava a soar lentamente, e depois ganhava um ritmo mais forte da voz de Rachel que parecia estar deixando toda sua alma naqueles versos em cima do palco.

"Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war, you'll always win

Even when I'm right

'Cause you feed me fables from your hand

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied..."

Rachel fechava os olhos enquanto a música passava com intensidade por entre sua garganta, com visões de todas as vezes em que ela havia discutido com Quinn naquela escola, naquele mesmo palco em frente aquele piano ou naquele corredor.

Blaine e Rachel cantavam para todos os seus colegas que apesar de ainda estarem se sentido abalados, agora sentiam que eles estavam melhor em grupo, ali na sala do coral, do que sozinhos. Eles observavam atônitos a forma como as palavras escorregavam da boca da morena e soavam furiosas de seu peito e Blaine também se levou pela emoção transmitida por Rachel quando começou a emitir seus versos.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhh, I love the way you lie…"

Rachel colocou a mão sobre seu peito, ela sentia que somente encontrando aquilo que a machucava naquele momento e centralizando em sua arte, ela iria ser melhor do que todos, fora assim com todos os artistas e era assim com ela agora. Ela só precisava mostrar isso para todos ali agora, era a única chance que ela havia de conquistar todos os seus sonhos, se ninguém se colocasse em seu caminho, porque sua voz destruiria todos eles.

"So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave

Til the walls are goin' up

In smoke with all our memories…"

No ultimo verso sua mente trabalhou como num filme, em que vários flashbacks de Quinn passaram rapidamente por sua mente. Desde quando ela a observava mandar mensagens ofensivas em seu computador, o momento em que Quinn repetiu que não iria deixá-la arruinar sua vida ao lado de Finn na loja de vestidos de noivas e elas se abraçando pela última vez naquele corredor.

"This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face

Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction

Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry…"

Blaine olhava para Rachel emitindo os versos com um rapper o faria e até de forma mais forte que este, levado pela emoção que Rachel transmitia.

"That you pushed me into the coffee table last night

So I can push you off me

Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me

Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy

Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me

Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me…"

Finalizou, fazendo uma cadeira deslizar ao lado de Rachel, que voltou a cantar o refrão sendo acompanhada por Blaine em um duo nos últimos versos desta vez.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie…"

Sem que se desse conta ela estava agora cantando para Finn que olhava atônito e olhava de forma interrogativa para Rachel.

-Faz quanto tempo que eu estou aqui? – perguntou Quinn para seus pais, que estavam sentados e abraçados observando a filha, que estava pálida e abatida, mas agora já estava ciente de que um acidente a tinha levado até ali.

-Duas semanas. Alguns dos seus amigos estiveram aqui algumas vezes... – explicou sua mãe sorrindo e apertando a mão do ex-marido que estava em seu ombro.

-Aquela garota de nosso bairro tentou vir mais vezes, a garota dos Berry. Mas Deus sabe como esse tipo de influência, essas pessoas, não iria te fazer bem querida, nós proibimos a entrada dela para que isso não impedisse a sua recuperação. E acredito que Deus nos abençoou por este gesto correto de amor e exatidão! - falou sorridente o homem, apertando a mão da filha.


	3. What a Catch, Donnie

Todo o Glee Club se encontrava reunido parar visitar Quinn no hospital, ela tinha um sorriso de lado a lado no seu rosto, que tomavam conta dos seus lábios rosados, enquanto cada um dos membros foi entrando lentamente e só tocando sua mão, ou sorrindo para ela.

Finn trouxe consigo um vaso de flores e alguns dos membros Glee Club também tinham algumas flores consigo, Rachel carregava balões, cabisbaixa. Ela sorriu para Quinn e sentiu vontade de se ajoelhar e pedir perdão no instante em que seus olhares se cruzaram.

-As flores são minhas e de Rachel, Quinn. – disse Finn, que deixou o vaso ao lado da cama de Quinn e apertou levemente a mão da menina, ela quase achava que ele estava mais alto.

Os Gleeks começaram a conversar e rir em sua volta, contado de todas as coisas tolas que haviam se passado nessas três semanas na escola, as novas fofocas que haviam sido inventadas ou as tarefas que Mr. Schue tentou passar para os alunos. Nenhum deles citou os maus momentos que estiveram passando com a falta da menina, em alguns momentos o olhar de Quinn se cruzou com o de Rachel e ela parecia querer dizer para a outra, que estava tudo bem.

-Garotos, - disse Quinn tendo a atenção de todos a sua volta, - Eu realmente aprecio todas essas novidades, e principalmente, que vocês tenham vindo me visitar e me fazer rir, mas vocês poderiam me deixar com Rachel por alguns minutos? – perguntou suavemente a ex- HBIC. Ela jurou ver um olhar vacilante no rosto de Finn enquanto ele se retirava do quarto.

-Fico feliz que você tenha se recuperado... – disse Rachel da forma mais animada que podia. Mesmo que seu sorriso não pudesse chegar em seus olhos, Quinn sorriu para ela em resposta.

-Você e Finn... – vacilou Quinn, - ...vocês se casaram? - perguntou finalmente, desviando em seguida o olhar para baixo.

-Não. – respondeu a cantora – A pessoa que te encontrou na estrada, ligou para o primeiro número que estava no seu celular logo após chamar os bombeiros, e por coincidência era o meu. – Rachel riu do humor negro que havia naquele fato. – O casamento parou em seguida e todos vieram para o hospital.

-Sinto muito... Não queria atrapalhar o seu casamento. – disse Quinn e ela se pegou querendo rir da ironia que havia em sua frase.

Rachel olhou para os vidros, percebendo que vez ou outra algum dos Gleeks jogava um olhar para dentro do quarto, mas ela segurou a mão de Quinn hesitante se sentando na beira da sua cama.

-Eu senti tanto medo Quinn... – Seus olhos marejaram – Eu achei... Que você nunca mais acordaria, todos estávamos tão cientes de como um quadro de coma poderia ser extremamente grave e conforme as semanas se passavam, eu só sentia que eu te perdia cada vez mais. – lágrimas corriam, agora, pelo rosto da morena e Quinn levou uma das suas mãos limpando a face dela.

-Está tudo bem, Rach. Nada disso é sua culpa.

Rachel se permitiu chorar enquanto Quinn apertava sua mão e afagava o seu braço, confortando a morena.

-Quinn... – A morena vacilou em falar e pareceu suspirar desistindo, seja lá do que ocorria em seu pensamento. – Só, por favor, não se vá deixando coisas inacabadas aqui...

A loira sorriu e apertou a mão de Rach, fazendo-a dirigir seu olhar para ela. Um médico entrou na sala, acompanhado de seus pais, que fuzilaram Rachel com o seu olhar, pelo que Quinn pôde observar, então aquela se levantou e arrumou sua saia, não sem antes dirigir um último sorriso para Quinn.

-Muitas visitas por hoje não mocinha? – perguntou o doutor, ele segurava uma prancheta na mão e sorriu de forma simpática. –Mas eu acho que depois de nossa conversa, você pode ver um pouco mais os seus amigos.

-Seria ótimo. – respondeu Quinn sorrindo para seus pais e os médicos, aquele procedimento de hospital era realmente um saco.

- Querida, o médico quer te falar algumas coisas a respeito do seu quadro. – falou Judy, sua mãe, sorrindo e apertando a mão de Quinn. Por algum motivo, algo no olhar de todos naquele momento, a fez pensar que alguma coisa estava realmente muito mal.

O médico caminhou até alguns aparelhos e fez o que pareceu ser umas pequenas anotações parando do outro lado de Quinn antes de começar a falar.

-Um quadro de coma, por mais que seja retratado como algo "simplório" em muitos seriados de televisão como você possa ter visto, é mais complicado do que as pessoas acreditam, -Quinn olhava atenta para o médico, não entendendo ainda o que ele tentava lhe falar, mas por algum motivo ela já podia sentir seus olhos ficarem marejados. – Você passar dias em um estado que poderia ser classificado como apenas adormecido, não é normal, mas o coma se trata de passar dias recebendo poucos estímulos vindos do seu cérebro, e isto pode de alguma forma levar o mesmo a retroceder em alguns pontos que antes eram inatos em sua vida. – Ele limpou a garganta enquanto Quinn olhava para sua mãe que tinha lágrimas pelo seu rosto, ela estava assustada e sequer percebeu quando lágrimas corriam pelo seu próprio rosto.

Do lado de fora os Gleeks começavam a se dar conta da situação, e dirigiam olhares preocupados em direção ao quarto.

-Eu não estou entendendo o que o senhor quer dizer com tudo isso... – balbuciou a cheerleader entre lágrimas e olhando para o médico que estava na sua frente, tentando passar uma aparência de compreensão e tranquilidade.

-O que eu estou tentando lhe dizer Quinn, é que graças ao estado de coma no qual você esteve, talvez quando você sair deste hospital você se dará gradativamente conta de que "desaprendeu" a fazer algumas coisas que antes você fazia normalmente, talvez não agora, mas mais pra frente você note que você não irá conseguir pronunciar algumas palavras, que você não ira conseguir comer sozinha ou talvez você não possa andar... – o médico continuava a falar calmamente e tudo aquilo dava um giro na cabeça da garota.

-Andar? Como assim? Mas não tem nada de errado com as minhas pernas! – disse Quinn, começando a se tornar um pouco agitada agora.

-Calma, eu não quis dizer que você não irá voltar a fazer essas coisas como fazia antes, com ajuda de terapia você irá aos poucos, como um bebê, reaprendendo cada uma destas coisas, Quinn. Mas eu não estaria sendo totalmente sincero, se não falasse que existe uma possibilidade de cerca de 90% de chance, de que, talvez, você nunca mais recupere certos movimentos de seu corpo ou consiga efetuar tarefas que você fazia antes. Mas o que nos importa neste momento, é essa taxa de 10% de pacientes que acordam de seu coma e têm uma perfeita recuperação! – ele apertou o ombro de Quinn que sorriu para o médico, tentando não lamentar antes sequelas que ela poderia vir a ter.

Ela olhou para fora do quarto e seus olhos se cruzaram com o de Rachel, e ela começou a chorar sem pudor, não pelo que ela havia acabado de ouvir, mas porque ela desejou com todo seu ser ter os braços de Rach a envolvendo naquele momento.

O palco estava com a iluminação baixa e todos os garotos do Glee Club estavam lá para ensaiar uma apresentação.

O pianista marcou o início da música, enquanto Finn permanecia sentado na bateria, Sam estava com seu violão elétrico, Puck com uma guitarra e Artie em sua cadeira de rodas começou a cantar os primeiros versos da música.

"I got troubled thoughts

And the self-esteem to match

What a catch, what a catch…"

A banda iniciou o instrumental da música agora e Blaine tomou frente com os próximos versos.

"You'll never catch us

So just let me be

Said I'll be fine

Till the hospital or American Embassy…"

Finn deu a continuação no seguinte verso,

"Miss Flack said I still want you back

Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back…"

Todos entraram juntos agora no coro da música e não perceberam quando um garoto com olhos em uma mistura de verde e azul, rosto quadrado e cabelos levemente loiros, de calça jeans e camiseta, com um paletó preto por cima entrou e começou a observar todos cantarem.

"I got troubled thoughts

And the self-esteem to match

What a catch, what a catch

And all I can think of

Is the way I'm the one

Who charmed the one

Who gave up on you

Who gave up on you..."

O verso seguinte que deveria ser cantado em duo entre Puck e Sam, foi roubado quando o garoto do topo do palco, desceu, cantando-os e tomando a atenção de todos agora.

"I got troubled thoughts

And the self-esteem to match

What a catch, what a catch

And all I can think of

Is the way I'm the one

Who charmed the one

Who gave up on you

Who gave up on you…"

Os garotos sorriram entre si e continuaram cantando com o garoto:

"What a catch

What a catch

What a catch

What a catch…"

-Prazer, meu nome é Chandler (Douglas Booth). Apresentou-se o garoto, dando a mão para cada um dos garotos presentes. Ele tinha um sotaque britânico e um sorriso sedutor, talvez se fosse do feitio masculino temer a chegada de alguém mais bonito, que cantava bem, sedutor e ainda por cima tinha um sotaque britânico, eles não teriam sorrido para o garoto que estava na sua frente.


	4. That Was a Quite Show

Não sei se alguém ler mesmo isso, mas se lê, peço desculpas pelo atraso da fanfic eu estava com um bloqueio para mostrar o plot principal de uma forma realista como eu imagino!

Recomendo que ao final desse capítulo vocês ouçam _"Take a Bow"_ com legenda e permitam que sua mente viaje pela proposta que é dada pela fanfic, espero que gostem e tenham uma boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Havia se passado mais uma semana, Quinn finalmente estava sendo liberada após todos os exames necessários terem indicado que estava tudo bem com ela. Mesmo que os movimentos da sua perna ainda tivessem sido afetados, os médicos acreditavam que com fisioterapia ela logo poderia estar dançando pela sala do coral de Glee.<p>

A loira estava sendo guiada no estacionamento da escola por Mr. Schue e quando o sol bateu em seus olhos, ela sentiu como se tivesse morado naquele hospital por toda sua vida e na sua opinião, ela havia.

-Os garotos vão ficar realmente surpresos em verem que você finalmente saiu do hospital e vai se juntar a eles na aula de hoje! Disse animadamente Mr. Schue.

Quinn riu contagiada pelo ânimo do professor, ele sempre esteve presente em todos os momentos difíceis da sua vida e pela primeira vez ela sentia de verdade como Mr. Schue havia se tornado realmente uma pessoa importante.

-Eu fico realmente feliz por você ter saído bem Quinn, e acredite, logo você vai voltar a estar dançando como todos os garotos pela sala de coral!

Mr. Schue a guiou pelos corredores da escola, enquanto ela notava que o lugar parecia ter mudado totalmente desde a última vez que estivera ali. O professor estava em estase e não conseguia esconder a animação, Quinn se sentia feliz, uma parte dela saltitava em ver que algumas pessoas realmente se importavam.

-Acho incrível como vocês todos estão sempre tão distraídos com suas conversas de corredor que sequer notam quando eu entro nessa sala! Anunciou Will, em um tom falsamente sério, obtendo todos os olhares da sala para ele.

-Por favor, me dê uma carona! Falou Chandler o novo membro do Glee Club, que foi o primeiro a dirigir o seu olhar para Quinn que arqueou sua sobrancelha para o charmoso garoto.

Em um segundo todos estavam tentando de alguma forma abraçar a menina e emocionados por ter ela de volta. Todos se separaram com os olhos marejados.

Rachel olhou para aquela Quinn fragilizada, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas. O aperto que ela estava sentindo em seu peito desde aquele acidente só se tornou ainda mais real naquele momento, em que ela não podia se jogar nos braços dela e chorar, agradecendo por tudo estar bem, ela tinha que permanecer ali e parada, fingindo que tudo estava bem.

-Parece que eu vou ter alguém para ensinar algumas manobras por agora. -Brincou Artie, fazendo sua cadeira de rodas ir para frente e para trás como se ela fosse um carro de corrida. –Espero que você não tenha tempo o suficiente para aprender todas elas! Ele apertou a mão de Quinn, confortando ela pela sua nova situação, que todos preferiam ser positivos e acreditar que seria temporária.

Durante toda aquela aula do coral todos estiveram animados ao redor de Quinn e ela percebia o quanto o garoto novo não desgrudava os olhos dela, de um certo ponto de vista era animador que mesmo naquela situação alguém achasse que ela era encantadora, mas imaginar que ele fosse querer sair com ela não era realmente animador.

* * *

><p>Rachel e Finn estavam no quarto do menino, ele tentava avançar com sua mão para os seios de Rachel quando ela parou de beija-lo.<p>

-Não, Finn.

O maior abaixou a cabeça frustrado, enquanto Rachel saía de seus braços e começava a arrumar as suas roupas.

-Rach, já faz um mês e você ainda age como se não quisesse mais transar comigo. Não é como se você ainda fosse virgem... Disse entre grunhidos o maior, ele realmente não queria ser grosso ou pressionar Rachel, mas a sua falta de tato era sempre evidente.

-Me desculpe, se eu acho que um relacionamento não precisa ser baseado em sexo para que signifique que tudo está bem entre duas pessoas.

Rachel se levantou pegando suas coisas e saindo do quarto do garoto em disparada, que se levantou para ir atrás da namorada.

Burt e Caroline estavam na sala, com Kurt e Puck, que havia visitado a família com a desculpa de ver Finn. Mas Kurt começava a acreditar que ele só estava ali para assistir televisão e comer.

-Rach, você precisa falar comigo. Falou Finn com um tom de voz forte e todos na sala dirigiram seus olhares para o casal.

-Eu e você não temos nada para conversar hoje. Eu sou sua namorada, e não um brinquedo sem sentimentos com o qual você irá poder brincar quando quiser. Disparou a garota, relembrando toda a impetuosidade e sinceridade que ela tinha no seu primeiro ano escolar, com a qual Finn jamais havia tido que lidar novamente.

-Talvez se eu soubesse quais são os sentimentos da minha namorada, isso iria ajudar. Um dia nós estávamos quase nos casando e no outro, você parecia sequer querer me tocar Rachel, se eu fiz algo de errado eu tenho o direito de saber e poder me defender.

Todos tinham os olhares atentos em cima do casal, inclusive Puck, que parecia estar assistindo um filme enquanto comia e Rachel recuou com a última resposta.

-Sempre tem essa parte em você... Você precisa me deixar entrar! Completou o garoto.

-Acho que o único lugar no qual você sempre esteve realmente preocupado em entrar não se trata do meu coração...

Finn estava furioso com a nova declaração, ele não acreditava que a mesma garota que era sempre tão suave com ele agora estava tratando com tanta frieza, o maior apertou os olhos olhando para a garota na sua frente.

-Acho melhor você ir embora. Declarou ao final.

-Era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo nesse momento, Finn. Rachel finalmente se virou, e saiu com passos firmes em direção a porta com Finn a abrindo para ela.

* * *

><p>Puck e Finn estavam jogando vídeo game agora com Artie juntos a ele, o garoto havia sido enganado por Kurt com a intenção de ir até a sua casa para que eles pudessem cantar um dueto e se deparou com vários modelos de roupa que Kurt disse que "vão fazer você parecer muito mais jovem e... vivo.". E agora ele estava jogando vídeo game com os dois atletas.<p>

-Então cara? O que rolou com a Berry? Perguntou Puck.

-Deve ser uma daquelas coisas de garotas sabe? Respondeu Finn ainda mantendo seus olhos no vídeo game.

-Todas as garotas que eu namorei tiveram essa "coisa de garotas" antes de terminarem comigo. Replicou Artie, em um suspiro relembrando suas ex-namoradas, Tina e Brittany, provavelmente.

Os dois garotos olharam para ele estranhando o que ele havia dito, Finn pressionou seus olhos e logo se espantou, largando o controle.

-Cara, você acaba de bater o seu carro! Exclamou Puck, mas Finn já estava totalmente distraído com Artie.

-Como assim? Você acha que ela... Que ela vai terminar comigo? Perguntou desajeitadamente, secando suas mãos na calça jeans deixando seu nervosismo ainda mais evidente.

-Não! Eu só estava lembrando que as garotas levam essas coisas, sejam lá o que elas têm, muito a sério. E eu queria jogar o vídeo game. Explicou, pegando controle que Puck lhe entregou para poder continuar o jogo.

-Mas estava tudo tão bem entre nós sabe? Nós íamos nos casar, -Finn começava a olhar para o ar, com um sorriso sonhador no rosto –então ela não quis se casar com sem a Quinn lá, e depois do acidente...

-Eu acho tão bonita essa amizade que elas duas desenvolveram, elas já brigaram tanto pela gente. Falou Puck, concentrado em seu jogo ainda, reclamando em seguida e largando o controle após bater o seu carro.

Finn fez uma careta pelo amigo ter dito que elas brigavam por _"eles". _

_-_É isso é normal Finn, quando eu namorava Brittany ela também tinha essa necessidade gigantesca de ter a Santana conosco em momentos especiais. Mesmo que eu achasse esquisito, quando a Santana se sentasse entre nós dois no cinema. Disse Artie, mexendo em seus óculos com a lembrança.

-Cara, elas eram lésbicas... Não é como se a Quinn e a Rachel fossem lésbicas de qualquer maneira. Pensou o _quarterback _rindo.

-Hum... -Murmurou Puck, mordendo um pedaço de um sanduíche que ele havia deixado largado por ali. –Eu não teria tanta certeza assim da Quinn, eu lembro muito bem de ter pego ela beijando uma garota naquela festa do primeiro ano. Cara, aquela visão foi totalmente quente. Ele tinha um sorriso de satisfação obviamente recordando a cena, sem se dar conta dos dois olhares espantados a sua volta e um terceiro olhar que eles não haviam notado, Kurt parado nas escadas.

-Como assim? Quinn Fabray beijando outra garota? Perguntou Kurt, correndo para o lado dos três garotos.

Puck engoliu seco, e puxou a gola de sua camiseta regata, acabando de perceber que havia falado mais do que devia.

-Cara, eu prometi pra ela que se eu e ela ficássemos eu não contaria isso pra ninguém. Falou, tentando fingir estar distraído o sanduíche que estava em suas mãos.

-Nós erámos amigos, e ela era minha namorada... Tentou falar Finn e logo foi interrompido, sob os olhares atentos de Artie e Kurt que seguiam a conversa dos dois.

-Calma, ela não namorava com você nessa época. Foi na primeira festa da escola, e eu lembro bem que depois que eu disse que se ela ficasse comigo eu não iria contar para ninguém que ela era lésbica ou algo do tipo, ela começou a sair com você. Explicou, acalmando o amigo que ainda parecia um pouco duvidoso sobre a explicação de Puck.

-Mas afinal, quem era essa outra garota? Perguntou Kurt curioso, e os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça, demonstrando acharem aquela uma pergunta muito sensata.

-Eu nunca soube. Elas estavam atrás de uma espécie de arbustos, e tudo que eu pude ver foram as curvas de duas garotas e quando a outra garota percebeu minha presença e fugiu, eu percebi que uma delas era a Quinn.

-Mas, eu nunca vi a Quinn olhar para qualquer garota naquela escola enquanto nós saíamos, ela só estava sempre com Santana e Brittany... Concluiu o _quarterback._

-Não, elas estavam em um quarto com um dos jogadores calouros do último ano naquela noite. Falou de boca cheia Puck.

-E essa fixação sádica na Rachel, mas isso só começou quando eu a Rachel nos apaixonamos e ela começou a agir como uma louca ciumenta. Completou Finn.

-Tsc tsc tsc, nada disso Finn. Eu lembro bem, segundo a própria Rachel que essa briga delas vinha de bem antes de você aparecer como um anjo na vida da Quinn. -Disse Kurt, totalmente satisfeito pela sua conclusão, sorrindo timidamente para os garotos em seguida, -Sabem de uma coisa? Esse assunto nem é mesmo interessante.

Se levantando sob os olhares estranhados dos outros três e subindo as escadas tentando não demonstrar um nervosismo que estava crescendo em seu peito.

Não, Quinn Fabray não podia ter essa rivalidade toda que Rachel dizia não saber como havia começado, porque elas saíam juntas antes de Puck chantagear Quinn. Elas não podiam ter escondido algo tão grande de todos, durante anos. Na verdade, elas podiam um flashback de uma Rachel inspirada, cantando Take a Bow, lhe trouxe na sua mente que talvez ela não estivesse ensaiando essa música porque se sentia traída por um jogador que ela havia conhecido a apenas duas semanas e sim, porque ela se sentia traída, por Quinn.

"_And the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe_

_That you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause?_

_A standing ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going..._

_Go on and take a bow."_


	5. Pretending

Acho que todos conhecem a música desse capítulo, caso queiram ouvir, procurem ela com legenda para terem uma interpretação melhor da cena.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história, aceito críticas, opiniões e sugestões. É sempre bom saber que alguém lê a sua fanfic!

* * *

><p>Rachel caminhou em passos lentos em direção ao banheiro, ela sabia quem estava lá dentro e era a única chance que ela tinha para falar com Quinn após o acidente. Não se tratava do local mais adequado ou sequer agradável, mas Quinn nunca deixava que elas estivessem juntas em qualquer lugar que não fosse impessoal e Rachel entendia isso.<p>

Rachel entrou e observou Quinn arrumar a maquiagem em frente ao espelho, com duas muletas encostadas na pia, ela estava caminhando com dificuldade desde que pudera sair da cadeira de rodas, se tratava de um processo lento.

Duas garotas que estavam ali saíram e dirigiram um olhar para as duas.

–Oi Quinn, - falou se aproximando lentamente de onde Quinn estava – Acho que você está muito bem. - disse olhando para a maquiagem de Quinn.

–Obrigada, - ela deixou o gloss em cima da pia e se dirigiu a morena finalmente – Acho que agora eu ando ainda mais preocupada em fazer as pessoas olharem para o meu rosto, antes de dirigirem seus olhares para as muletas com as quais eu me arrasto agora.

A loira riu e Rachel podia sentir como aquela situação machucava para ela.

–Você veio fazer algo aqui? Usar o banheiro? Ou só cuidar para que eu não escorregasse no piso e tivesse alguém para me ajudar?

–Eu... - a morena gaguejou olhando para o chão, já fazia tanto tempo e as palavras não conseguiam sair da sua garganta, elas pareciam menos assustadoras quando ensaiadas na sua mente.

–Rachel, é só falar, seja o que for que você tem a dizer.

Rachel dirigiu seu olhar para Quinn, a loira fazia aquilo tão bem, atuar, vinte quatro horas por dia. Ela seria a melhor em seu curso em Yale, ela passara três anos inteiros fazendo aquilo sem vacilar um segundo sequer, ou talvez Rachel realmente não significou nada para ela e secretamente Rachel desejou naquele momento, ter feito essa pergunta antes, mesmo para a _scary Quinn._

–Não significou nada? - perguntou vacilante.

Quinn a analisou de onde estava, curiosa, se perguntando se ela havia entendido do que se tratava a pergunta, esperando a continuação da frase.

–Quero dizer... Eu, você, tudo aquilo que nós tivemos anos atrás... – suas palavras e seus olhos estavam vacilantes, olhando para o chão, piscando para evitar que lágrimas saíssem, ela finalmente olhou para Quinn, ameaçadora, esperando uma resposta.

–Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. - Quinn começou a recolher suas coisas da pia, enquanto Rachel a olhava, atônita.

–Você quase morreu Quinn! – gritou fazendo Quinn se assustar – Isso não importa nem um pouco pra você? Você vai continuar fazendo isso? Fugindo, me evitando, agindo dessa forma que eu não posso entender. Eu achei... Que você tinha mudado após Yale, o casamento, o acidente...

A morena se virou e saiu do local, sem olhar para trás. Quinn olhou para o chão e respirou fundo, ela podia sentir, ou melhor, não podia sentir, um buraco gigante dentro do seu peito e ela não podia chorar, ser fraca, não agora que ela mal conseguia andar com suas próprias pernas.

* * *

><p>Finn estava andando pelo corredor em direção a sua namorada, ela mexia no armário e ele estava nervoso. Por vezes, ele podia parecer somente um grandalhão, desajeitado e estúpido, mas às vezes ele pensava e depois da conversa com Puck, eles voltaram a repetir o assunto com todos do Glee Club. Quando Santana deixou escapar que havia visto Rachel naquela festa e se calou em seguida olhando assustada para Puck, eles podem ter achado que isso havia passado despercebido, mas o seu sangue ferveu apenas com a possibilidade de ter sido enganado por suas duas namoradas e os seus amigos por três anos.<p>

–Oi! - falou enquanto se aproximava de Rachel, que sorriu para ele e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

–Eu estava indo para a biblioteca agora, antes de irmos para o Glee Club. - explicou, entregando alguns livros para Finn.

–Na verdade, eu estava pensando, o que você acha de fazermos um dueto? - perguntou vacilante Finn e sorriu, para impulsionar a morena.

–Eu acho uma ótima ideia, faz tanto tempo que não temos duetos. E eles sempre são maravilhosos... - disse animadamente.

–Sim, eu acho que devemos ensaiar algum dos nossos duetos antigos agora, então mais tarde você vai até a minha casa e escolhemos uma nova música para apresentar pro .

Rachel sorria para o menino como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um presente de natal, eram esses raros momentos que a faziam amar o menino desajeitado que estava na sua frente.

–Vamos só procurar o pianista... - disse indo em direção a sala dos professores, mas Finn a segurou pelo braço.

–Eu tenho uma ideia melhor, - ele começou a guiar uma Rachel confusa, até onde estava Quinn – Hey, Quinn! - anunciou assim que chegou, ela olhou para o casal e sorriu.

–Hey, Finn!

–Rachel e eu estávamos pensando em cantar um dos nossos antigos duetos agora. Eu sei que você toca piano, porque quando eu ia na sua casa, você tocava pra mim às vezes. Você pode tocar pra gente? – o maior, sorriu de forma desajeitada, com uma Rachel demonstrando bastante emoção ao seu lado ainda e Quinn vacilou, mas logo sorriu.

–Claro, eu ia adorar ver vocês dois fazendo mais um daqueles duetos magníficos. - brincou, fechando seu armário em seguida.

Finn deu um sorriso meia boca, diante das duas garotas animadas e daquela cena recheada de atuação e fingimento, foi uma nova facada para seu peito, se o que ele havia percebido entre Santana e Puck significava o que ele achava, ele ia acabar com toda essa mentira.

O trio chegou ao palco e Quinn se sentou ao piano com certa dificuldade para se sentar e Finn a ajudou com suas muletas.

–Eu estava pensando que podíamos alguma música ao estilo "Don't go breaking my heart". - disse Rachel animada segurando as mãos de Finn, que sorriu para ela e caminhou até o piano, pegando em mãos uma partitura que estava em cima dele.

–Na verdade, eu sei a música perfeita pra ensaiarmos, - ele colocou a partitura diante de Quinn e voltou para onde estava Rachel, ainda sorrindo para ele. – Vamos cantar "Pretending".

Quinn analisou a partitura que estava na sua frente e viu um rabisco da letra de Finn junto ao nome da música, "Keep Pretending...", por que ela estava ali afinal?

Ela tocou as primeiras notas no piano.

"_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay…"_

Finn estava teatral, Rachel olhava confusa e até mesmo, um pouco assustada em vê–lo interpretar a música, ele caminhou até o piano e ficou na frente de Quinn, com uma Rachel olhando para ele do outro lado.

"_But I hold on_

_I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong..."_

Rachel deu a volta no piano onde Quinn tocava tentando se aproximar de Finn e só conseguindo assim, ficar de frente para a loira, Finn não precisava ouvir uma explicação a forma como Rachel o olhava e desviava o olhar de Quinn confusa, dizia o que ele por tantos anos não conseguiu ver.

"_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we always always always? be pretending…"_

Finn estava cantando pela primeira vez, com dor dentro do seu peito, a música que saía das suas cordas vocais emitiam as palavras que ele queria proferir para Rachel.

Rachel olhava o namorado, dolorida, mesmo que não soubesse ainda do que aquela situação se tratava, ela só sentia tortura por ter que cantar aquilo com Quinn ali diante dela, ela estava cantando não para Finn, mas para Quinn como fizera nas regionais do ano anterior, mas dessa vez era ainda mais doloroso.

Finn caminhou até Rachel e segurou suas mãos enquanto cantava o verso, com lágrimas nos olhos, com a intenção de que Quinn assistisse e ouvisse o que ele queria dizer.

"_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong..."_

Finn tentava evitar a voz embargada agora que lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, Rachel tentou cantar o trecho seguinte e foi guiada pela voz de Finn para o último verso, ela tentou tocar suas lágrimas e ele desviou, escapando das mãos da morena que não demorou muito para o acompanhar na música. Ela era perfeita no que fazia, cantar e atuar, acima de tudo.

"_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know…"_

Ele caminhou até Quinn e colocou suas mãos em cima das delas, dando fim à música inacabada.

–Finn, o que... - Rachel tentou falar, indo para o lado de Finn e segurando sua mão, Quinn os observava desnorteada, ela havia entendido o que Finn estava fazendo, ela só preferia acreditar que não.

–Obrigada! Para as duas, por terem mentido, enganado e me feito acreditar durante todo esse tempo, que eu conhecia vocês ou que vocês me amavam! – Finn gritou para as duas, com lágrimas nos olhos e demonstrando a mágoa e raiva que estavam em seu peito. – O caminho está livre pra vocês, não existe mais nenhum jogador perdedor no meio dos seus sonhos ou desse estúpido relacionamento que vocês parecem ter.

O _quarterback_ se dirigiu para trás do palco, com passos firmes, deixando uma Rachel em lágrimas, Quinn passou as mãos no seu cabelo e abaixou a cabeça, ela sentia como se fosse explodir e Rachel tinha a mesma sensação, mas era o seu coração que parecia ter um buraco se abrindo.


End file.
